heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
You're in the Super Bowl, Charlie Brown
You're in the Super Bowl, Charlie Brown is the 37th Prime-time animated TV specials based upon the popular comic strip Peanuts, by Charles M. Schulz. It first aired on January 18, 1994 on NBC, ending the Peanuts specials' 27-year association with CBS. Plot The special begins with Snoopy, as the World famous Coach, getting his football team, The Birds, ready. It consists entirely of Woodstock and his tiny friends. The announcer says, this game will decide the Eastern Champ for the "AFL" (Animal Football League). They are playing the team "The Cats" a ferocious group of cats. The Birds crush The Cats, 38-0, making them the Eastern champs. The team celebrates by pouring "Chirpade" on the coach (Chirpade is a parody of Gatorade). Then, Lucy asks Charlie Brown to kick a football. Charlie Brown refuses to do it. Lucy then asks him "Are you gonna go through life not trusting anyone? That's no way to live." Charlie Brown decides, she's right, and tries to kick the ball, until Peppermint Patty comes, with Marcie, Franklin, and Linus, and tells Charlie Brown and Lucy, there will be a football, punt pass and kick contest, and first prize wins a new bicycle, and a trip to the Super Bowl, and they should all enter. While Lucy is looking at the poster for it, Charlie Brown realizes now is his chance to kick the football, and runs up to kick it, but Lucy pulls it away. While Charlie Brown and Linus are practicing for the contest, they notice a very pretty girl, who catches Linus's attention. They both walk over to her, and introduce themselves to her. The girl says her name is Melody-Melody, and has been watching them. They flirt with her, and take her out for hot fudge sundaes. They then try to impress her, and try to tell her how they'll be entering the punt-and-pass contest. Melody says she will be rooting for them at the contest. Then, The Birds play a football game against The Dogs to figure out which team will be going to the Super Bowl. The Birds crush The Dogs, 58-0, and another drink of Chirpade is poured onto the coach. Then at the punt-and-pass contest, Charlie Brown and Linus see Melody watching them, and they argue who Melody came to watch. The announcer announces every player, and every player gets a better score than the next one, except for Marcie who doesn't want to kick the football (because the football didn't do anything to deserve being kicked). On Charlie Brown's turn, he scores more points than anyone so far, and Peppermint Patty, says, "That probably wins it for Chuck." But then, Linus beats Charlie Brown's score. Linus gets so excited because he thinks he won. But the announcer announces the last contestant, Miss Melody Melody! Charlie Brown and Linus are confused, since they thought Melody came to watch them play, not enter the contest herself. Melody beats Linus's score. Linus gets upset. He admits to Charlie Brown that he was in love with her. Melody wins the new bicycle and the tickets to the Super Bowl, leaving Charlie Brown and Linus in shock. Then in the AFL World Championship, The Birds take on The Bison. The announcer admits he doubts The Birds have a chance against The Bison. As the game begins, Lucy comes onto the field, and tells Snoopy he is a horrible coach, and his team will get crushed. But once again, The Birds crush the other team, 62-0. The Birds are the World Champions! The Birds celebrate this time by pouring Chirpade on Lucy. Charlie Brown and Linus are at the wall. Linus says, he is so upset that the girl of his dreams beat him in the contest. He says he will not trust anyone ever again. Charlie Brown tells him, "Your sister says we can't go through life doubting everyone. We have to learn to trust each other." Lucy then comes to them holding a football, to which Charlie Brown says, "I can't stand it." Notes Sally and Rerun van Pelt didn't appear in this episode. Last names Marcie and Franklin are given last names in this special - Johnson and Armstrong, respectively; however, these cannot be considered canon, as Charles Schulz never gave them last names in the strip. These names are not used in any other special either. Television airing You're in the Super Bowl, Charlie Brown first aired on January 18, 1994, and was the only animated Peanuts special to air on NBC, which had the rights to air the Super Bowl in 1994. (All previous "Peanuts" specials had aired on CBS, starting with the 1965 premiere of A Charlie Brown Christmas.) The special received an 8.0 rating and was watched by about 7.5 million households.Associated Press. "Nielsen Ratings/Jan. 17-23." Press-Telegram (Long Beach, Calif.), Jan. 26, 1994. This was the last Peanuts special to air on television before Charles Schulz's death in 2000. (Two more specials were produced, but they were released direct-to-video.) The next new special that aired on television was A Charlie Brown Valentine, which premiered on ABC in 2002. Video release This is also the only Peanuts special that Paramount Home Entertainment or Warner Home Video, the last two holders of the Peanuts home video rights, does not have the video distribution rights to. Its lone video release, like It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown before it, was available at participating Shell stations. There have currently been no plans for a DVD release. It has been speculated that this is because Warner Home Video (and Paramount before it) would have to pay royalties to the National Football League because the Peanuts wear football helmets with actual NFL teams on them during the "Punt 'n' Pass" contest. Plus the NFL logo appears in the special as well. Stock Footage Stock footage from 1977's It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown (the audience and the cheerleaders, primarily) was used for this special. Music score As with the preceding It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown, Vince Guaraldi's classic music scores were redone by David Benoit. Most notable is the "Charlie Brown and his All Stars" score, heard underneath the Punt, Pass and Kick Contest. Cast * Jimmy Guardino: Charlie Brown * John Christian Graas: Linus Van Pelt/Kid who yells/Announcer * Molly Dunham: Lucy "Lucille" Van Pelt * Haley Peel: Patricia "Peppermint Patty" Reichardt * Nicole Fisher: Marcie * Steve Stoliar: Announcer * Crystal Kuns: Melody-Melody * Bill Melendez: Snoopy & Woodstock Peanuts gang & NFL teams sponsored * Lucy "Lucille" Van Pelt - Los Angeles Raiders * Franklin Armstrong - Houston Oilers * Patricia "Peppermint Patty" Richardt- Denver Broncos * Pig-Pen - Green Bay Packers * Marcie Johnson - Washington Redskins * Charlie Brown - San Francisco 49ers * Linus van Pelt - Los Angeles Rams * Melody-Melody - Dallas Cowboys * Birds - Philadelphia Eagles * Bison - Buffalo Bills References External links * Category:Peanuts television specials Category:Super Bowl-related television programming Category:NBC television specials Category:Films directed by Bill Melendez Category:1994 television specials Category:1994 in American television